Puppy Love or Something More?
by Betapup2100
Summary: This is the story of how Edd and Kevin come to find feelings for each other, and how their relationship began. It is a Yaoi Fanfiction, will only be fluff, no smut involved as far as I have planned. Also, there may be a slight twist to the story, making it, how shall we say, more paranormal! Hope you enjoy, this is my first Fanfiction so please give me comments!
1. Chapter 1

"What is this?" Edd asked skeptically as he looked at the roses that lined his drive way. "This is completely illogical. Why would one use roses as a way to get attention?" Edd walked down his driveway to find a parked motorcycle and a note. "Now this is just ridiculous." Edd picked up the note and read it quietly to himself.

Double Dork,

Meet me in the park at 2:30 today or else.

Kevin.

Edd blushed slightly reading this note. _What does Kevin, one of the few guys who hates the Ed's, want with me_ , he wondered. _Well I must not be late to school…_ He thought to himself nervously _. This is crazy why would Kevin want to meet with me?_ Edd wondering in awe. Edd shrugged and left, not wanting to be late for school.

School was normal for Edd, easy learning, and then it was time for him to teach the class, being as he was so far ahead and the Teacher enjoyed the break. As he was teaching he caught the eyes of Kevin in the back of the room. Kevin looked at him in a most peculiar way. _Why is he looking at me like I am a easily frightened deer?_ He wondered. Edd glanced at the clock, 1:30, one more hour until the time he was supposed to meet up with Kevin. _Well at least the question of the Roses will be answered…_ He thought as he went through the reasoning behind the fundamental theorem of Calculus.

The dreaded hour had come upon Edd. He walked to the park, shaking in his boots, wondering what Kevin wanted to say to him. He held the note in sweaty hands. They were in High School now, their senior year, their last time to shine before even he would leave for college. It was weird to think the he, Ed, and Eddy would be separating after the many years of friendship that they had had. *well no time to ponder on that predicament now* He thought to himself. Edd looked up and saw Kevin, in his Baseball uniform, slightly sweaty, and blushed. *Why does he have to look so good?* He thought to himself, desperately trying to calm his beating heart.

"Hey Double D," Kevin said, catching Edd's attention and suprising him a bit. Kevin usually called him Double Dork or some other derogatory term, so why the sudden change?

"Salutations Kevin, I am quite curious as to why you called me out here today, so may I inquire why?" Edd was quite curious as to why in fact, he was doing all he could to not stare at the bit of his abs showing from his shirt pulled up as Kevin leaned on his bike.

Kevin stood up, adjusted his sweaty shirt, regretting that he decided to wait for the 30 minutes in the blazing heat rather than go and take a shower. "Well, I mean…. I just wanted to say…. Well more like ask…" Kevin stroked his neck nervously, then grabbing the tuft of hair that stuck out of his backwards baseball cap.

Edd laughed at Kevin's shyness, *this is so unlike him* he thought to himself. "Kevin, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I mean… I think so, but" Kevin took a deep breath, "Will you go on a date with me?" Kevin blushed hard, looking away.

Edd stumbled back in surprise. "What… I mean really?" Edd began to blush slightly. *Is this really happening, is this very beautiful guy really asking me out* Edd looked at Kevin and felt the unfamiliar feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Kevin looked up at the little ravenette, both embarrassed and nervous. *What if he says no, What if he says YES?* Kevin was about to say screw it and walk away, when the ravenette looked at him with his blue eyes, *those blue eyes that I see in my dreams…* Kevin began to trail off, then snapped back as Edd began to talk.

"Kevin, I would love to go out on a date with you." Edd smiles a shy smile at Kevin. Kevin nearly melted with that smile. Kevin smiled back, and was quite elated.

"Ok, how about Saturday night, 8 pm, and I will pick you up. Sound good?" Kevin looked at Edd, expecting a no, even though Edd already said yes to the initial question.

Edd smiled shyly at him, "Sounds perfect…" Edd couldn't believe this was actually happening. He had always liked Kevin, perhaps that was because he was always more civil to Edd than he was to the other two.

Kevin did an inward fist Pump. *Hook, line, and sinker!* He thought to himself. "Well, I will see you then Double Dweeb." Kevin smiled warmly, ran to him motorcycle, looked back at Edd, then speed off.

Edd just watched as he left, not hurt by the nick name, but blushing because the way it was said was much less hurtful than it used to be. *I am really… going on a date with Kevin? Is this really happening?* Edd could not believe that this actually happened. Edd meandered back to his house, where he passed his mother, who kissed him on the head and said that she, along with his father, would be leaving for 2 weeks to go on a surgeon rescue to Africa.

"I left you $400 to buy food and entertain yourself," his mother told him with a soft smile. "I love you Eddward, as does your father, but I must be off." And with that, she swept up her suitcase and was out the door in no more than 2 seconds. Edd, however, did not mind all that much. He was preoccupied.

Edd brushed his teeth and went to be that night, finding that he was unable to sleep. He picked up his phone, and found Kevin's number, which he had previously from a Chemistry tutoring session he had held with Kevin, Rolf, and Nathan. Edd quickly typed out a text which read,

Hello Kevin, I was wanting to inquire if you were also having difficulty sleeping tonight?

Edd sighed and pressed send, only moments later realizing what he had done. *OH dear!* he though to himself. *I cannot take it back, it is now part of the virtual world, oh what do I do? What if he does not respond? What if he does?* With these questions roaming through his head, he felt a slight vibration, which came from his phone laying next to him on the bed. Edd picked it up warily, nervous at what he would find. It was a text from Kevin as he expected. He took a deep breath and opened the message.

Some what, I mean I definitely have been thinkin bout u, but I still am rather tired, but my mind wont shut up.

Kevin and his poor grammar made Edd laugh, he quickly typed a reply,

You sir, have despicable grammar. However, you have been thinking about me? May I inquire as to why?

Edd blushed at the thought of what the reply would be. Within 2 minutes he received a response. This time Edd did not hesitate to open the message but quickly opened it and read it, a slight blush coloring his cheeks as he did.

Well, Double Dork, I really like you, more than any girl I have ever dated… and I don't know why, but I really wanna find out.

Edd smiled, typed a quick good night, and fell into a blissful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The rest of the week was both a blur and long. Edd could not help but think of all the things that could potentially happen on the date he was going on. *What if we kiss? We are both guys, would people be ok with it? Would I be ok with it?* Edd was so deep in thought on the Friday afternoon that he didn't hear someone walk up and wait until he would look up.

"Double D… Double D! DOUBLE D!" Ed screamed. Edd jumped!

"W..what...?" Edd looked up at the other Ed surprised and startled.

"Are you gonna be coming to my house after class or what?" Ed tapped his foot impatiently, annoyed that Edd was not paying him much attention.

"Y..yeah. I apologize, I am just thinking about things…" Edd said as he started day dreaming yet again. Ed saw this and became irked by Edd's distraction.

"Oi, what do you mean 'things'? The only thing you should be thinking of is how to get my next JawBreaker!" Ed said with a bite in his tone. Ed was, of course, kidding, as he was a high school senior at this point and he did not care if he got a JawBreaker, that was in the past, he was just trying to trick Double D in to spilling what was on his mind. After all, Ed really did care for Double D, he just had an odd way of showing his affection.

"What do you mean JawBreaker? We have not gotten one of those in years, why now would you want me to plot once again against Kevin, whose father owns a candy store, and miss out on my date with….." Edd trailed off, realizing what he had said, what he had wanted to keep secret. Eddy's eyes bulged like a fish out of water.

"KEVIN?! YOU ARE GOING ON A FREAKING DATE WITH KEVIN?!" Eddy's normally white skin turned red with anger. "Why on earth would you want to go out with Shit-for-brains?"

Edd just looked at the smaller man and simply stated, "because, Eddy, I really like Kevin." Edd stared straight at the floor. Though his confident words didn't convey his actual feelings of worry and anxiety. Eddy was not helping him feel less nervous for his impending date. Eddy took notice of Double D's stance and rethought his words.

"I am sorry Double D, I just am surprised. I didn't know that a) you were gay, and b) you liked Kevin. I was not trying to hurt your feelings.." Eddy awkwardly patted Edd's back in an apologetic fashion.

"Its ok Eddy, I just am scared to show this side of myself for the first time, I never have before, so it is not your fault for not knowing about me. I just keep it inside because I don't want to be ridiculed by the masses." Double D looked down yet again, feeling extremely self-conscious.

Eddy looked at Double D in the eyes, which was a feat seeing as Eddy was significantly smaller than Edd. "You listen here Eddward," Double D looked up in surprise, not used to Eddy using his real first name, "if anyone even thought about hurting you, they would have hell to pay. Eddward you are my best friend, we have known each other for too long for that to ever change! So never ever feel like I am judging you for any of your decisions!" Eddy smiled comfortingly.

"Thanks Eddy, that really means so much to me!" Edd wiped a few tears from his face.

"Like I said, you are my best friend, no thanks needed…" Eddy trailed off. "How about we go make some milkshakes and watch a movie?" Eddy asked, trying to lift his friend's spirits.

"Alright, let's go, but I want chocolate blueberry." Edd said happily.

"GROSS!" Eddy did not hide his disdain for the flavor which Double D chose, but was happy to see the smile back on his gapped toothed face.

~That Weekend~

Saturday came all too quickly for Edd to handle. Soon it was only merely hours before the date and he was officially freaking out. Edd couldn't help but think of everything that could go wrong.

'What if he doesn't like me like I like him? What if he kisses me?' Eddward blushed as he thought of this. 'Oh I must not get myself in a tizzy over Kevin' he thought to himself mournfully, as Kevin was the only thing on his mind. 'Come On, let us get ready Eddward.'

Hours passed as Edd got ready, taking a shower and placing his favorite black hat on his head. He was unsure of how to approach this date, but Edd was so excited for it. As we was in the middle of making some healthy snacks for the weekends study groups, there came a knock on the door.

'Right on time….' Edd thought to himself nervously. 'Well I suppose it is time to go see what this night has in store for me.' He moved down the hall to open the front door and welcome his date.

"Hello Kevin." Edd said as he opened the door. Smiling pleasantly.

"Hi Double D, you ready to go?" Kevin asked as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. Edd was happy, at least he was not the only one to feel nervous about tonight.

"I certainly am." Edd stated matter of factly. He was ready to see what this date entailed. "May I inquire as to where we are headed?" Edd asked curiously.

"That, my friend, is a secret." Kevin said with a playful smile pulling at his lips.

Edd could not help but feel slightly annoyed by this. Was it so wrong to know where his first date was to take place? It was all pointless though, as the look on Kevin's face told him that he was not going to tell the smaller male, even if he asked. "Well, I suppose we should go?" Edd inquired.

"Yeah, let's go." Kevin said with a smile. Kevin could not hold in the excitement and nervousness that he was feeling. He was so ready to see what this guy would think of what he had planned.

The next thing Edd knew, he had a helmet strapped to his head and we placed on the back of Kevin's Motorcycle.

"K…Kevin, this is dangerous, maybe we should stay here…" Edd fussed nervously as he played with his hat.

"Nah, I won't let anything happen to you. I got you…" He climbed on and pressed his back into the smaller rider's chest, hoping to comfort the small ravenette. "If you would feel better, you can ride up front, in front of me so that you can lean against me…" Kevin blushed slightly. 'Dang this kid is getting me to fall to fast.. what is happening?!'

"That would actually make me feel safer Kevin, thank you." Edd clumsily climbed up and around Kevin, feeling his strong arms wrap around him as he did. Edd looked forward, trying to avoid Kevin seeing the dark blush that was covering his cheeks. He sighed trying to calm himself.

"Ready for the most Romantic night of your life?" Kevin asked with his signature smirk.

Before Edd could answer him, Kevin sped off into the night, ready to show the smaller man what lay in store for him, for them.


	3. Chapter 3

The next thing Edd knows is he is sitting in a deserted parking lot, with Kevin's abs pressing up against his back. It was enough to make him blush. Edd did not dare look up at Kevin when he asked, "Kevin? Why are we in a parking lot?"

Kevin smiled gently as he wormed his arms around the unsuspecting teen. "We are here for the meteor shower, you didn't hear about it Double Dork?" Kevin asked with a slight smirk to his lips.

"Oh!" Was all Edd got in before there was a bright flash of light streaking across the sky. "Oh my!" Edd exclaimed. It was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. 'I can not believe I am here with Kevin, under the stars. It is so romantic.' Edd sighed contentedly and leaned into Kevin.

Kevin smile, blushing slightly, and grateful for the cover of night to keep his blush hidden. "Do you like it?" Kevin asked Edd.

"Oh, Yes! It is the most romantic amazing thing anyone has ever done for me!" Edd said, and he really meant it. He could not tell if the feeling in his gut were butterflies of nervousness or the sprout of love. He did not dwell on it too long. "Thank you, Kevin. It is amazing!" He leaned up to Kevin's face and gave him a little peck on the cheek. As Edd leaned back, he smiled at the blush that was spreading like wildfire across Kevin's face.

Kevin looked at the small raven haired man, and just about died inside. He knew he was falling way to fast for this kid, but the kiss on the cheek sealed the deal. It was all he could do not to take Edd back to his house and ravenge him like he desperately wanted to. "W…what… was that for?" Kevin asked, trying to pull his thoughts out of the gutter.

Edd just smiled and stated, "For being you, and for allowing me to see you. The Real You!" Edd leaned back into Kevin and placed his head lightly on Kevin's shoulder. He was just happy, no other words came to his mind other than happy, so that is all he could describe it as.

Kevin gently patted his head, just happy to have contact with the kid he has had a crush on since, well since the kid moved in to their cul-de-sac. "Yeah… No prob." Kevin leaned his head back slightly so he could look at the smaller male. "What time is it? If it is not too late we could maybe go watch a movie or something…" Kevin trailed off.

Edd, jumping at the opportunity to have more time with Kevin, only nodded his head. He could not get his voice to work just yet, with Kevin being so close to him.

Kevin gave a hearty laugh at the slight nod that Edd gave him. 'Man this kid is cute…' Kevin thought to himself. He could not help but feel the little thumps that his heart was giving off, and he hoped for all that was holy that Edd could not feel then.

.-.-.-.-

After about 10 minutes more of the metors falling through the sky, landing in far off distant places that the boys could only dream of, Kevin looked at the smaller teen and asked if he was ready to head to the theater.

"Oh yes, however…" Edd was cut off suddenly when Kevin jumped off of his bike. "What is wrong Kevin?" Edd asked nervously, startled by the boys sudden departure from the bike.

"Shhh…" Kevin shushed him as he listened intently. He could not believe that they had found him, and so easily too. How did they know, how did his cover get blown after he had worked so hard to keep it from being found out. "We have to go now… I am sorry, but you are not going home for a while." Kevin just looked at Edd with his fear filled, but also determined eyes.

Edd, who was both confused and scared, just nodded his head, as his throat was too dry to be able to speak. He had no idea what was happening or why Kevin was so scared, but he assumed that if Kevin, big, strong, soccor playing Kevin, was scared, then he should be as well.

As the bike started up, Kevin peeled out, not allowing Edd to get into position, so he was thrown again Kevin's Chest. "Sorry!" He heard Kevin yell over the roar of the motor. 'I hope this is not some terrible situation that will make me have to change my name…' was all that kept running through Edd's head.

Little did Edd know that he was in for one of the longest rides of his life, for he was thrown into a world which was only in fairytales, one that filled story books, but not real life, was real. Where any mythical creature existed, and the one sitting behind him on the very bike that changed his life, was a werewolf on the run.


	4. Chapter 4

After what seemed like a lifetime, Kevin finally pulled into a gas station, where Edd pulled out his phone to look at the time. It was quarter to 1 am. He was never up this late unless he was lost in the world of a very intriguing novel. He sighed and put his phone away before turning to Kevin.

"Ok, I have no idea what is happening, but I feel that it is required, since I am running away with a guy who I have only been on half a date with, to know what the heck is happening." Edd then gave Kevin an expectant look, although he became wary of the darkness that flashed across Kevin's eyes as he looked back at the smaller teen.

Kevin allowed it to be silent as he filled his tank, then sighed, "Ok, Edd, I will tell you everything, I promise, but I can't tell you here… it is too conspicuous." Kevin looked at Edd, pleading him to not ask any more questions, as he had not been able to figure out how to tell Edd what he was, in a way where he would not lose him. He had lost so many others, he did not want to lose Edd too. Not this time.

"Ok, I respect that," Edd said, "however, when you said I could not go home for a whole, what did you mean?"

"I meant they saw you…." Kevin trailed off, "Let's find a hotel, and I will tell you everything."

Edd nodded, the lump back in his throat as he wondered what was happening and who 'they' were. "Ok, let us go."

After another half an hour of riding, to the point where both Edd and Kevin had numb butts. They pulled into a small Motel. Kevin went inside to get a room, while Edd stretched and allowed his muscles to relax. He pulled his phone out again, only to see several missed called from Ed. 'Oh Ed…' he thought. Edd had a feeling that he should not disclose where he was or what was happening, at least not quite yet.

Kevin came back and flashed a key card in his face. "Shall we?" Kevin asked with a mischievous smile. However, Edd could see past the flirt, and saw uncertainty behind his eyes. 'Why is he so nervous?' Edd could not help but wonder what was going to happen.

They went into the room, and Edd saw that it was furnished with only one bed, he blushed slightly at the thought.

"I can sleep on the floor…" Kevin said suddenly, averting his eyes from the smaller teen.

"No, that will hurt your back, it is fine. We can share the bed…" Edd said, with a little more urgency then he had meant to. "Besides, now it is time to fulfil your promise. Tell me what is going on."

Kevin sat down and motioned for Edd to do the same, which Edd did. "OK," Kevin sighed, "I suppose the first thing I should say is there are people out there who are trying to find me, to kill me. And they were there, at the parking lot tonight. I believe I have outrun them, but until the coast clears we can't go back." Kevin looked at Edd, gauging his reaction before he continued, "The reason these people want me dead… is because I…" Edd noticed how ghoastly white Kevin had gone.

"Kevin, I promise I will not leave, just tell me." Edd did not know if this would make Kevin feel better, it just felt like the right thing to say.

Kevin gave one bigger sigh, "Edd, I am not human…" Kevin looked at Edd, trying to read the ravenette, "I am a werewolf, the last one of my clan, of my kind."


End file.
